Revelations
by foresticblaze
Summary: Dean and Gabe are playing Mario Cart, loser pays for their lunch, the pizza. Of course Gabe has to cheat! not to mention get Cas involved. Another tickle-fic, (ticklish!dean college!au, debriel)


**Right soo I present to you fic #2. Hey I was a poet and I didn't know it! (If you ever need corny jokes just contact me xD)**

 **Dean and Gabe are playing Mario Cart, loser pays for their lunch, the pizza. Of course Gabe has to cheat!**

 **Themes: ticklish!Dean mentions of ticklish!Cas**

"Dude, I'm so owning you right now." Dean told Gabe, laughing as the latter crashed off of Rainbow Road. "Looks like you're paying for the pizza tonight."

"Oh please," Gabriel scoffed. "You couldn't beat me if I had my eyes closed."

"Big talk for a short guy."

"Oh _that's it._ "

Gabriel brought his car up to Dean's, bashing it every few seconds until he crashed. Dean scowled as Gabe pushed through the finish line first and did a victory dance on the couch they were playing on.

"Whoo! Looks like you're pickin' up lunch, Deano." Gabe raised his voice. "Cas! Get over here, you're next!"

Cas, Dean's best friend from college and Gabe's little brother –and the only one who knew of Gabe's not-so-little crush on Dean- walked in.

"What now Gabe?"

"Watch it little bro," Gabe grinned. "I'm in too good of a mood to be snarked at right now. Anyhoo, you wanna play? Deano's gonna go pick up the pizza."

"Uh no." Dean said. "We said two out of three, it's one to one." Gabe snorted, poking Dean in the side and choosing to ignore –for now- the little flinch Dean gave.

"You just wanna save your own ass."

"Shut _up_ Gabe. Hey Cas, you wanna pick up the pizza?" Dean asked

"Sure, better than sitting here with you two."

"Great Cassie!" Gabe beamed. "Now I'm gonna beat your ass Deanie."

They ignored Cas as they immersed themselves into their final round. Cas sighed and made his way out, not saying anything. They wouldn't have heard him, focused on the game. Those two had a competitive streak a mile long.

Dean jumped at the sound of the door slamming shut, but it did nothing to his focus on staying in the lead. Well into their last lap -and in the lead-, Dean grinned, and suddenly he was slammed sideways with a high pitched cackle as fingers dug into his sides, steadily making their way down to his hips.

"HAHA! You won't be able to stop me now, I've found your weakness, Deanie!" Gabe grinned wildly.

Dean gasped, trying to get some air into his lungs. That proved to be difficult as Gabe's fingers reached his worst spot, sending him into hysterics. Lying on his stomach, he had no chance of getting free, and if he could have he would have blushed at the fact that gabe was sitting low on his back.

"PLEHEHEHHEHEHEHEASEHEHE!" He wheezed. Gabe's hands digging unexpectedly into his hips sent him from zero to sixty in .2 seconds; he could barely breathe, his face reddening as his high pitched cackles turned into silent laughter. And the worst part was that he knew that Gabe wouldn't leave him alone now that he'd learned Dean was ticklish.

Gabe stilled his fingers as he burst out laughing himself. "Oh Deano." He muttered, unable to help himself as he closed the distance and closed his lips on Dean's own, still turned upwards in a wide grin. Dean froze, gazing at Gabe, who was looking at him nervously.

"Gabe?" He asked.

I'm just- I'm just gonna go get some water, alright?"

He left quickly, making a beeline for the kitchen. _How could I have been so stupid?_ He thought. _He probably hates me now, and he'll never come over again, and Cas'll be a real bitch about it, and-_

He was cut off as Dean entered the room. He had a twinkle in his eye that Gabe had never seen anyone direct at him before – although it was similar to the one Sam –Dean's little brother- throws his fiancé pretty often. Dean made his way over to Gabe leisurely, and Gabe had the chance to appreciate how sexily dishevelled Dean looked after the tickling. Dean pressed up against Gabe, thinking _'why not'_ and went for it, kissing Gabe lightly before backing up.

"You're an idiot," he informed Gabe, "but it's okay, 'cuz clearly I was too. And I don't like how you waited for so long to do that. And that we got together through you torturing me –wait, _are_ we together now?"

Gabe cracked a grin at that, previous insecurites forgotten. "Of course Deano, after all, you'd miss out on too much if we weren't."

"Oh _shut_ up." Dean glared, before pouting petulantly. "And I don't forgive you for tickling me."

"Sure you don't, it's not as if you like it or anything." His tone clearly implied the opposite.

"I do _not,_ Gabriel I'm going to fucking _murder you_."

The glare was back on to full force as a scuffle broke out, and Cas entered to the sound of Dean's high pitched laughter, and Gabe's own mocking it. He sighed, setting the pizza on the counter. "Pizza's in!" He called, doubting they heard him. Taking a couple slices and making his way to his room he passed them, smiling slightly as he saw the state Dean was in.

"I was wondering when you would find out he was ticklish Gabe," he laughed, and then quickly made his way out before he'd become the victim of _both_ , yet _again_ , and closed the door to his room.

It was about time someone else got to be on the end of it.

Cas shivered.

 **That's my second fic! I know, I know, they're pretty OOC (but not too much I hope?). Anyways, I had this fic laying around half finished so I decided to finish it before school starts up again. I'll try and write often though (if anyone actually read this fic then virtual cookies for you!)**

 **That's all!**

 **(Oh and if you read this on then please please review! Helps a lot.)**

 **Tumblr~ .com fanfics &giggles**


End file.
